


Just Shopping

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: Emma asked Jason to go with her to pick out a prom dress. Clay ends up being the one to accompany her.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Just Shopping

It was a Saturday afternoon and Bravo Team was at Jason’s house hanging out, as always. Emma Hayes came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting around the table. 

“Daddy, I need you to take me to the mall.” Emma said and they all looked at her. 

“Why, Em?” Jason asked.

“Because prom is in 3 weeks and I need a dress.” Emma told him as she rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Can’t you go another day, pebbles?” Sonny asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Emma turned to look at him, “No, Uncle Sonny. I was supposed to go with Aunt Naima today but she’s taking care of the kids. So, now dad has to take me.” 

“You want my truck?” Jason asked and Emma rolled her eyes.

“I want you to come with me.” Emma exclaimed.

“Em, that’s not really my thing.”

“Okay fine.” Emma sounded disappointed and looked at the boys around the table. “Can I have your truck keys?” Emma stuck out her head, frowning. Jason handed them to her and she began to walk out of the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. 

“Wait, I’ll go with you.” Clay moved out of his chair, grabbed Jason’s keys from her hands and tossed them at him, then placed his hand on her back and moved them towards the door. 

“You don’t have to do this, Clay.” 

“I’ve never been dress shopping before so I thought it would be a good experience.” Clay smiled at her and she watched him with tears in her eyes. 

“Thank you.” She whispered as Clay opened the door of his truck for her to climb in. He walked around the truck and climbed in before driving towards the local mall. 

Clay&Emma- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Clay&Emma

“What just happened?” Sonny asked, wondering why Spenser would want to go dress shopping with Emma. 

“Emma wanted to spend time with Jason, but he wanted to spend the night with us playing poker so Spenser was nice enough to take her to the mall so she wouldn’t have a broken heart.” Brock summed it up for everyone, who stared at the relatively silent man in shock. 

“Well, Emma didn’t want me to go when she planned the trip with Naima.” Jason tried to reason but he received a sharp stare from Trent, who had not said a word the entire time. 

“Maybe she did but she knew that you wouldn’t want to. And when Naima couldn’t go because Ray wanted to come over here, she finally asked you because you are the only parent she has left.” Trent decisively told them before getting up from the table and walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer.

“I guess we didn’t think about that. But that still doesn’t fully explain why Spenser would take her.” Jason stated adamantly. 

“Maybe he likes her.” Ray joked before thinking back to a conversation he had with Spenser a few days ago. Clay had been working out pretty hard for 30 minutes when Ray finally walked over to him. He had asked Spenser what he was thinking about and Clay told him that he had feelings for a woman that he could never have. 

Jason and Sonny shared a look before they moved towards the exit. 

“Where are you guys going?” 

“We are going to the mall.” Jason told them as he and Sonny walked out of the house and to his truck. The three remaining members of Bravo shared a knowing look before following them in Ray’s Jeep. 

Clay&Emma- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Clay&Emma

Clay and Emma had pulled into the parking lot of the mall and began moving towards the dress shop when Emma turned to him. 

“Why?” 

“Why what?”

“Why did you really come with me? I know that it wasn’t because you had never gone dress shopping before.” They stopped and Clay turned to her. She was looking at him with the same look Jason gets when he tries to read someone’s mind. She looked beautiful, standing in front of him with squinted eyes and a slight smirk. He couldn’t resist the temptation… he grabbed the back of her neck with his right hand and slammed their lips together. Emma let out a surprised squeal and wrapped her arms around his waist as he commanded the kiss. He put his left hand on the back of her neck as well so he could deepen the kiss more. After a few moments, they both pulled away to catch their breath. Their eyes locked and Emma blushed as she saw the desire for her when his eyes darkened. 

“Does that answer your question?” Clay asked as he pulled her to him. 

Emma couldn’t speak so all she could do was nod her head. 

Clay smiled, “Let’s get you a prom dress, shall we?” Clay lifted his arm so she could curl hers around it. They walked into the store and Emma made a beeline for a long, backless teal green lace applique prom dress with a beaded v-neck with a split up her right leg. She pulled the dress in her size and turned to hold it up for Clay to see. 

“What do you think?”

“I like it.” Clay informed her but another dress caught his eye. It was a royal blue trumpet/mermaid off the shoulder deep v neck, sleeveless satin brush train dress with a split up her left leg. “But, I like this one better.” 

Emma looked at the dress in his hands and blushed, “you really think it would look good on me?” She asked, hesitantly, unsure that the dress would look good on her body. 

Clay eyes widened and he exclaimed, “are you kidding? Emma! This would look amazing on you!” He grabbed the teal green dress from her hands and draped it over his arm with the royal blue dress. “Any other dress you like, Em?” 

Emma walked and looked at several different rakes of dresses until she pulled a red, embellished lace v neck mermaid dress. “This one. What do you think?” Clay nodded and they moved towards the dressing rooms. Emma went into the room to change and Clay sat down on the couch across from the dressing room. He was sitting on the couch waiting patiently. He looked up and saw Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent, and Brock coming towards him.

“Decided to join the party, huh?” Clay watched as Jason and Sonny sat beside him on the couch and Ray, Trent, and Brock sat in the chairs beside the couch. Emma came out of the dressing room in the teal green dress.

“So, what do you th-” Emma started but stopped when she saw her dad and her uncles sitting beside Clay. 

“You look beautiful, pebbles.” Sonny breathed out as he saw his baby niece as a woman for the first time. 

“Yeah, Emmie, you look so beautiful.” Jason looked at his baby. She looked so much like Alana and he had tears in his eyes. Ray, Trent, and Brock nodded their heads in agreement. Emma turned her gaze to Clay, who was staring at her.

“It’s beautiful, Em. What do you think?” Clay asked her and she turned to look in the mirror. 

“I like it, but I want to try on the other ones.” They all nodded and she returned to the changing room. They boys talked amongst themselves for a few minutes until Emma emerged wearing the red dress. 

“Wow!” There was a collective gasp from the boys. 

“So, you guys like it.” Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent and Brock nodded, but Clay sat silent. Emma stood there nervously.

“It’s pretty Em, but I think you should try the one I picked out on before you make a decision.” 

“You picked out a dress, Blondie?” Sonny chuckled but Clay ignored it and watched Emma. 

“The blue one will look better on you.” Clay admitted and he saw Emma become nervous. She was afraid to put on that dress, it was a little sexier than she was used to, but she nodded. She walked back into the room and the boys noticed that she was distracted. “I’m going to talk to her.” Clay announced before moving to the door and knocking on it. She looked out the door and allowed him to come into the room. “What’s wrong, Em?”

“I just… I’ve never worn anything like this before.” Emma admitted, not looking at him. Clay moved towards her and tilted her chin so they would lock eyes. 

“You are going to look beautiful in that dress, Em.”

“You think so? I mean, you think it will fit right?” Emma was nervous because she didn’t think she had the body to pull off such a provocative dress. 

Clay pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. “I know that the dress will look so sexy on you.” He whispered. “As a matter of fact, it will look sexy enough to make your date crazy.”

“I don’t have a date.” 

“Really?” Clay was shocked that such a beautiful, independent, sexy woman wouldn’t have a date to prom. 

“There were guys that asked me, but I didn’t really want to go with them.” 

“Didn’t you want a date to the prom?” 

“Of course, but none of the guys that asked me made my heart skip a beat. That sounds so silly, doesn’t it?” 

“No, baby it doesn’t. What if I wanted to take you?” Clay asked and Emma’s eyes widened. 

“Wh… what?” Emma wasn’t certain that she had heard him right. 

“Would it make your heart skip if I asked you?” Clay reiterated the question and Emma blushed.

“It might make my heart stop if you're serious.”

“I am.”

“Then you better tell Uncle Trent to get the paddles ready.” She retorted and Clay chuckled. 

“Yes.” She whispered and their lips met again for a short moment. They pulled apart and Clay moved to open the door and return to the guys while she put on the blue dress. A few minutes after Clay settled back into the couch, the door opened and everyone was speechless as Emma emerged in the blue dress.

Sonny let out a wolf whistle causing Emma to blush. The whole of the team sat, mesmerized as they looked at Emma in the most beautiful dress they had seen. Emma stood in front of them, worried.

“What do you think?” No one replied, they just stared at her.

“I didn’t break you guys did I?” Emma was extremely worried now, but the worry dissipated when they began to smile and she saw tears in her father’s eyes.

“Emma, that is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.” Clay told her. 

“So… this is the one?” She asked and everyone voiced their opinion.

“Definitely.” Clay said, shaking his head.

“Most definitely.” Jason concurred.

“Absolutely.” Ray shook his head.

“100%.” Brock retorted.

“It’s perfect.” Trent replied.

“You are going to be the most beautiful one there.” Sonny replied and Emma returned to the changing room and took off the dress. All seven of them walked to the counter and Jason paid for the dress. Emma and Clay shared a couple of glances, each other them knowing the conversation with Jason when they got home would be a big one.


End file.
